


Five Times Dean came Home from War - the Second

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Homecoming [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Cas is in a car crash, Dean's in Iraq, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel thinks to much and doesn't pay attention </p><p>(don't worry everything's gonna be okay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Dean came Home from War - the Second

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earthseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/gifts).



> forgive me for not having a clue about a) army b) history and c) medicine

Castiel was worried sick… he's been worried sick for almost eighteen months now. And damn he has a valid reason to be. His husband's in Iraq right now, fighting for their country… don't misunderstand; Castiel couldn't be more proud he just wished Dean wasn't in danger.

 

Also he's not just worried sick, he's also excited because Dean is gonna come back next week _or he isn't…_ no. Castiel doesn't allow himself to think that. He's avoided that thought for one and a half year now and that's just not happening now. He isn't going to think it because he knows if he does he won't be able to-

 

And then he's ripped out of his thoughts by a loud crash and all he knows is fuck that hurts before his vision fades and everything's black.  
  


* * *

 

"Stay with us! Come on!" He hears a voice. There's pressure on his chest and he has a major fucking headache. A little voice inside his head - very much sounding like Dean's - laughs about his cursing.

 

"Hey!" The voice calls and then there's a hand on his face. He blinks, seeing a face appear in front of him. It's a man but Castiel isn't able to make out much more… his vision's kind of blurred.

 

"You with us?" The man asks. Castiel tries to nod because he doesn't think he can talk, but there's something holding his head in place. He frowns.

 

"Don't move your head. You're spine has probably been hurt. Can you tell me your name?" His voice sounds calm and somehow nice. Castiel feels safe.

 

"Cas-" Is everything he gets out, his throat is rough and it hurts.

 

"Well that's a start, Cas." The man smiles. "Do you remember what happened to you. One blink for yes, two for no, if you can't speak." Castiel frowns again, trying to think.

 

"Crash…" He manages and then the car - he must be in an ambulance - stops and he's moved carefully.

 

"That's right, you were in a car crash, just stay a bit longer with us, okay? We'll have to perform surgery… is there anyone can call?" Castiel blinks for a moment.

 

"Sam Winchester." He forces out. "lawyer" he mumbles before his eyes flutter close and he's unconscious again.

 

* * *

 

 

When Castiel wakes up again he still has a major headache and his chest hurts… also there's something at his hand. He turns his head slightly, feeling a clumpy pillow beneath his head. To his surprise he sees another hand holding his own. He frowns for a second, his vision still kinda blurry, but then he recognizes the ring - a silver band with black wings surrounding a little diamond.

 

"Dean…" He whispers, his throat dry and aching. He squeezes the hand and Dean moves, pulling his chair closer to the bed.

 

"Cas!" He calls. "Thank god, you're awake." Castiel frowned in confusion.

 

"Sorry." Dean says. "You've been… asleep for almost two weeks."   Castiel needs a moment to understand that… asleep for two weeks. So he'd been in that crash two weeks ago… why was he in that crash- oh… Castiel's eyes grow wide.

 

"Dean you're alive. I missed you so much." He says quickly. Dean smiles.

 

"I missed you too, my little idiot." Dean replies. Cas leans his head back on the pillow, wincing at the movement.

 

"You okay?" Dean asks.

 

"Headache… and a bunch of other stuff." Castiel answers. "Dean… I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention… I was… I was distracted and-" Dean's lips on Cas's shut him up.

 

"No need to apologize, my love. You're awake and that's all that matter's right now." Dean says.

 

"How bad is it?" Cas asks. Dean sighs.

 

"You have a few broken ribs and your right arm's broken… though that's mostly healed. The doctors managed to take the pressure off your spine so you shouldn't have any long term effects… thought they noticed a bleeding in your brain later then they could have and that plus the whole surgery and stress your body's been through is why you were out for two weeks." Dean explains. Cas nods though he doesn't understand most of it.

 

"What about you?" Cas asks. Dean's eyebrows pull together.

 

"What about me?" He asks back. Cas turns his head towards him again.

 

"Any wounds?" Dean shakes his head.

 

"Just one or two little scars, no big deal." Dean assures. "I came home whole and healthy like I promised." He grins and Castiel just has to smile.

 

"Just one more thing…" Cas says.

 

"Anything." Dean nods.

 

"Can you kiss me again?"  Dean laughs at that, stretching in his seat to press his lips to Castiel's his hand finding its way from Cas's hand to his hair, tangling in the messy curls of a massive, two week bed-head. Dean almost has to chuckle at that thought but then there's Castiel's tongue running along his bottom lip and that's pretty much the end of all consecutive sentences and thoughts in Dean's head, because fuck has he missed this.

 

"I love you." Castiel whispers as they part shortly for air, foreheads pressed together.  
  


"I love you, too." Dean answers.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this was not as fluffy as I intended it to be but I hope you liked it anyway... thanks for reading :33


End file.
